1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display for multi-function key pad.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, electronic devices (for example, a mobile communication terminal) include a key pad device for inputting various instructions easily. For example, characters, numbers, or specific symbols have been previously allocated to each key of the key pad device. A user can properly perform various functions such as phone calling and receiving, character inputting, and message sending by operating the key pad.
However, in the conventional key pad device, unique characters, numbers, or specific symbols have been already allocated to each key. Therefore, the conventional key pad device has a disadvantage in that the key pad device is unsuitable for recent electronic devices performing various and complicated functions. For example, it is difficult or impossible to input characters in global roaming of the mobile communication terminal because a predetermined character is fixedly allocated to each key.
In addition, there is another problem that it is inconvenient to use MP3 function or camera function because the user should operate keys in many times to use the functions in the mobile communication terminal. In other words, a user interface depth is deep, and thus key operation is inconvenient and difficult.
On the other hand, technologies using a touch screen have been developed as a key pad device for solving the problem as described above. However, the touch screen has a problem that instructions are not properly inputted, or the same instruction is repeatedly inputted in several times because the user cannot feel a sense of pressing the keys when the user touches or presses the keys. Furthermore, when a key pad device is made of the touch screen, power is supplied to pixels formed on the entire touch screen, thereby increasing power consumption and manufacturing cost.